dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Rayla
Rayla is the youngest of the Moonshadow elf assassins, a band of assassins protecting the kingdoms of Xadia. She is the fastest and strongest of all of her comrades,thedragonprince.com though struggles to succeed in killing targets. Along with Callum and Ezran, she hopes to return the dragon prince to its mother to establish peace between the nations. Appearance Rayla has shoulder-length white hair and violet eyes, and her blue eye marks, horns and Elven ears are highly distinguishable. She usually wears a dark teal and dark blue suit that appears to be secured by a corset. Her suit also holds various straps to keep it in place. She wears a belt embellished with a silver brooch. Rayla wears knee-high boots and gloves, as well as a vest. Up until the episode, "Wonderstorm", she wore a seemingly indestructible silver ribbon binding her loyalty to the Moonshadow elves and her agreement to assassinate King Harrow and Ezran, which caused her left hand to swell as a result of her refusal to kill them. However, it has since been removed by Azymondias, and her hand has returned to normal. Personality Despite her skill, Rayla is introduced as an assassin who is not ready to kill; she feels too much empathy for the humans. She's at odds with her commander, Runaan, as she struggles to balance mercy and the weight of her responsibilities. Despite her role as an assassin, Rayla is a kind compassionate and loyal friend and ally. This was best seen when she told Callum and Ezran the truth (or part of it) and told them how far she's willing to go to protect a friend even if it means hurting herself in the process. Rayla is willing to lie to cover her tracks in order to protect herself and others. When she had been tasked with killing, but to no avail, she returns to the Moonshadow elf assassins' camp with berry stains on her blades, mimicking human blood. Upon seeing this, Runaan praises her, not knowing the full truth. She has a strong sense of justice and is able to tell right from wrong; she was willing to abandon her mission after discovering that the Dragon Prince's egg was alive. She was also willing to spare the life of her enemies after finding out the truth. She also has a sense of humor that borders on sarcasm as she is quick to make a sarcastic remark much to others' cringes. Skills and Abilities thumb|left|Rayla's moon power with blades Enhancement As a Moonshadow elf, Rayla is able to draw power from the Moon and is her strongest at night, especially on the night of a full moon. In the event of a full moon, she gains the power of near-invisibility, which allows her to infiltrate defenses. Her strength, agility, endurance, and speed are also enhanced, which makes her nearly unstoppable to human fighting forces. Abilities Rayla possesses supernatural strength, agility, endurance, and speed. This allows her to move at almost blinding speeds across difficult terrain with ease, such as jumping from one tree branch to another. Rayla is able to use her superb speed and agility to close the distance between her and her opponent/s within seconds, allowing her to get close to them allowing them no time to react. At a young age, she was taken in, raised and trained by other Moonshadow elf assassins, which helped her to develop her skills in combat. She is incredibly skilled with twin swords, using them with dexterity and deadly swiftness against her opponents. She is also able to change her swords into hooks to climb up mountains and other tall structures. Trivia *Rayla was raised by Runaan.Official TDP Tumblr *It was Giancarlo Volpe's idea to put in Rayla's "Naruto-run" with encouragement from Lulu Younes."We're the creators and showrunners of the newly released show, The Dragon Prince. Ask us anything!" – r/TheLastAirbender on Reddit *Rayla is afraid of water, first hinted at when crossing the moat of Katolis' castleMoonrise, and confessed by her during the river incidents in An Empty Throne. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Xadia Category:Moonshadow Elves‎ Category:Elves